<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seth In Stone by SinScrivener</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424661">Seth In Stone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener'>SinScrivener</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Not sure how to pair a fan named pair of Disposables demons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Still not here but here's some comfort this time from someone you might not have expected </p><p>If you read my work that is..</p><p>If not I don't blame you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hastur &amp; Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seth In Stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NOTE: To ME Disposables until they earn their names look all the same BUT are not related in any way</p><p>ONCE their named (given a title ect.) They retain some of the old Angelic aspects that made them different before they Fell making each and everyone their very own Demon</p><p>IN NO WAY IS THIS ANY FORM OF INCEST!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finding out why you Fell after earning your title as a Demon is not something one just gets over lightly. </p><p>For Hastur and Ligur, they knew Seth's outward bubbliness was hiding his inward turmoil and grief.</p><p>They also knew, though for as violent and merciless as they were credited in being, they could give their personal Demon his time to regroup and find himself.</p><p>And that's what they did.</p><p>Out of the blue, taken from his clawed hands, Duke Hastur took the files his personal Demon had gathered for him whilst Duke Ligur gave him the orders, 'Take some time for yourself, Seth.'</p><p>And before their personal Demon could lie and say he was fine and disobey his Lord's, Hastur held him close and whispered simply, "Not all of you learn how you Fall-Take a bit for yourself and come back-" He pulled themselves apart and cuffed the smaller Demon softly under the chin, "We'll have something wait'en for you to eat then you can rest, ey?"</p><p>Face buried in his behind closed doors mums chest, Seth held him tightly and gasped out pitifully, "Why's it hurt?"</p><p>Ligur replied for Hastur, his jacket placed over the smaller ones shoulders, "Questions are how we got here-If we knew their answers.. We wouldn't be here."</p><p>Looking up like Simba had with his Uncle Scar when his Father died, Seth looked into the eyes of his adopted parents and blinked, tears slipping down his cheeks.</p><p>"Recollect yourself Above. It's raining and that helps. The sound and smells. Come back when you feel better and we'll be here, alright, son?"</p><p>Seth upon Hasturs words heaved a breath and cleared his tears before breaking the hold he had upon the tall thin other and back away.</p><p>With a last look back and an assured nod from both, he vanished to Earth where indeed, he was greeted at once to cold rain slipping and sliding all over his body.</p><p>Ligurs jacket kept him mostly dry as he found a bandstand a short sprint away.</p><p>Once underneath it however, he placed the item of clothing down then returned to the outside world where the rain poured endlessly from the Heavens Above. </p><p>Head thrown upwards, mouth out wide, in one loud voice, car alarms went off as he screamed into the rainy night skies hoping She heard him, "WHY?!"</p><p>-</p><p>He'd fallen to his knees after that.</p><p>He'd screamed so hard his body actually hurt.</p><p>His SOUL hurt..</p><p>Yet no answer came.</p><p>Just the rain.</p><p>And he stayed out in it.</p><p>Soaking.</p><p>Alone in the dark.</p><p>Unanswered. </p><p>Why..</p><p>Just…</p><p>WHY?</p><p>Why love in the first place only to DO such things..</p><p>Why..</p><p>Just..</p><p>Why?</p><p>-</p><p>Seth finally noticed the rain had stopped falling upon him but continued around him and blinked as he dripped in his sad muddy puddle.</p><p>He soon noticed the other Demons aura and slowly looked to his right and found someone he hadn't expected to be there, his leathery wing outstretched to keep the constant rain from falling down onto his already bone soaked self.</p><p>"Stone? Wot in Hell are you doing here?"</p><p>The other named personal Demon didn't speak at first, just stood like a guard above Seth, getting soaked now as he became dry.</p><p>But soon, the other lowered his head, his namesake 'stone fish' like head hair completely plastered to his face, "I was bored. "</p><p>Fancy that lie.</p><p>"You had a jacket by the way, seems you forgot?"</p><p>Stone's clawed hand reached out for his as he spoke like they'd been friends for eons.</p><p>They'd been so when they were Disposables..</p><p>Things changed once you got named!</p><p>Taking the hand carefully, Seth was shocked to find he was helped up and steadied before being lead back to the bandstand where Ligurs jacket indeed sat dry as a bone where he'd left it.</p><p>"I may work beside Lord Dagon but, THAT is too much water!" Seth heard before nearly drowning as Stone flapped his wings then shook himself to start drying.</p><p>"Oi! Bloody bastard, getting me all wet!"</p><p>"You wasn't before then?" Stone sneered before miracling his shirt alone to a dry one.</p><p>"You forgot your damn pants!" Seth noted only to stop short of his own personal drying as Stone returned, "I don't expect to comfort you with a Dance you draft twit!"</p><p>"Comfort..me?"</p><p>"No, comfort the bloody jacket!"</p><p>Stone looked embarrassed to be saying this, but not in the way Seth had thought. Like someone put him up to this.</p><p>"You personally came here to comfort me? Does Lord Dagon know?"</p><p>His silence was all Seth needed to know.</p><p>"They'll be as angry as a school of piranha after blood! Get your ass back down there before they notice!"</p><p>However-</p><p>"Your going to get soaked again you stupid tawt!"</p><p>Stone ignored the protests and stayed holding the other personal Demon until he stopped bristling.</p><p>Seth was shorter than most Disposables and so Stone rested his chin upon the others still soaking head. In this, Seth could hear the 'heart' of Stone, his Soul in his chest as he was held.</p><p>It hummed softly.</p><p>It didn't falter as ones did when it had regrets for doing something it disliked, Disposables had a way with speaking with their 'heart' and Soul more than their words. </p><p>A hivemind of their own and one Seth heard was calm and sure of what it was doing. </p><p>Stone HAD come to comfort him-</p><p>Despite his Lord's punishments…</p><p>Allowing his arms to link around Stones back, the humming grew softer. Not a pure so to speak but as loving and caring as such as his own held back.</p><p>The shorter Demon fell back into his sobs, anchored by Stone who didn't let go even as the rain stopped, nor as the night broke and gave itself up to the newest day.</p><p>He stood fast, holding Seth as he fell asleep hours ago now, hummed to him, and didn't even think about the repercussions of going Home to Lord Dagon when Seth was ready to return. </p><p>He stood guard and hummed what one could, IF one could that is, call, a song.</p><p>A peaceful caring song that long sent Seth into dreams of blissful nothingness~</p><p>And Stone was more then happy when it was HE Seth woke to and even more so when it was HE Seth whispered to before someone else came into the picture of this blissful moment between them, 'Thank you~'</p><p>If worse came to worse, Stone smiled pleased as Seth got up and stood straight. </p><p>He sang for Seth before his Lord killed him~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Egyptian mythology, Seth was the god of Chaos, Desert, and storm! The name Seth is Greek for Set, an Egyptian word, which means ‘The one who dazzles!'</p><p>Name: Seth</p><p>Born: -</p><p>Being: Disposable Demon-Demon</p><p>Powers: Normal Demonic powers of tempting and killing (He had to admit, he rather enjoyed fucking up a person's life when they were juuuust on the cusp of redemption)</p><p>Eyes: BEAUTIFUL dark brown eyes~</p><p>Looks: Each Disposable has.a style all his own, no two looked ever the same, Seth had clean lines cut into his soft black hair then a messy greasy undercut atop his head, horns actually there and not the titular hair horns one would expect. His horns being sleek and cared for, his life longer than most it seemed!</p><p>His makeup was done up nice, dark, then messy around the eyes, expressing his dark brown eyes</p><p>-</p><p>Now as a full Demon he's about the same with longer horns and more make-up/paint upon his person</p><p>Both ears now hold two tares one upon the lower the other top of his ear, and then a hole punched into the cartilage center of his ear.</p><p>Wings: They are leathery, bat like</p><p>Takes Most After: A Disposable Demon takes most after no one</p><p>Secret Trait: Has a way with noises!</p><p>HE calls it Singing as do the mortals!</p><p>Mortals can hear certain frequencies, Seth his whole time as a Disposable Demon and running random errands none stop until becoming a full Demon, learned pitches from LOUD to low to PIERCING</p><p>The piercing sound he creates can rupture a mortals brain vessel or vessels or ear drums!</p><p>Yet he still doesn't know he can do this, he calls it… Singing!</p><p>A body falls over near him when he sings or a crowd of mortals form a wide berth around him, he finds it endearing~</p><p>Animal: Loves his lil caterpillars! The deadlier the better! They are in colors too, Hell yes!</p><p>Last Note: As an Angel, Seth Fell though since his Fall he'll never remember, it was in part that mortals KILLED each other before Her eyes and yet She damned the Demons for actions of selfishness and wrongness but also, because he witnessed kids in Heaven-He wasn't allowed on that side of Heavens Garden-The Angel he once was never got over this sight, the sight of small innocent lives in Heaven he KNEW had been sent down a month or two ago!</p><p>He might not recall them but flashes of his Fall cause him to awaken screaming and thrashing, clawing at the walls, begging for the answer as to, WHY</p><p>What this 'why' is HE will never know nor would God ever have given him his answer</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>